Saitama VS Donkey Kong
They wanna punch something. So they'll punch each other. Saitama Vs. Donkey Kong is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description OPM Vs. Mario! Which powerful puncher will win in a all brawns fight? Intro Boomstick: You know, weapons are great and all, but I like to also give a good punch to the face! Wiz: Much like these two. Saitama, the caped Baldy... Boomstick: ...and Donkey Kong, the Expanded Dong of gaming. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Saitama Wiz: Saitama is a B-Class hero and the Main Protagonist of One Punch Man. He is infamous across the Internet for being comedically over-powered. Boomstick: Really? He doesn't look that tough- (Shows Saitama killing a monster in one punch) Boomstick: -Holy sh*t! Nevermind! Wiz: That's what I thought. Saitama's most basic attack is a punch. As you just saw, it's VERY powerful and can destroy pretty much anything in one hit. Well, almost anything. Boomstick: And to those it doesn't kill, it still hurts like f**k. It's not just punching, though, as he can also do a headbutt and his kick is pretty strong, too! Wiz: He's not just strength, he's also ridiculously fast. He can create after-images and is able to out-run Speed-O-Sound Sonic (not the Hedgehog). This means Saitama is faster then light...and mabye even faster then that. Boomstick: And then theres his durability. OH BOY. He's pretty much impossible to kill due to tanking surface-busting lasers, 10-Story tall monsters, and even getting punched into the Moon, all of which he shook off like it was nothing. Wiz: Speaking of his trip to the Moon, he was launched there via a hit from Boros. Not only did he survive with no major injuries, he also jumped back in a matter of 14 or less seconds. A trip to the Moon takes about 3 days on a rocket, so Saitama is waaaaaaaay faster then sound. And keep in mind that he survived the vacuum of space, too. Boomstick: He has defeated nearly every enemie he encountered in one punch, moved fast enough to create after-images, tanked hits from planet-busters, and survived in Space...is this guy unbeatable?! Wiz: He has his weaknesses, don't worry. He not only holds back MASSIVELY to get a fair fight, he's also kind of unskilled in fighting and is sort of simple minded and can get easly distracted. Boomstick: Still, this guy could, over time, become one of the strongest Anime character out there. Saitama: I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun. Donkey Kong Wiz: Donkey Kong is the leader of the bunch, you know him well- Boomstick: Wiz, stop trying to be cool. It's not working, trust me. Wiz: Sorry. Donkey Kong is an Ape and the leader of the DK Crew. He rules Kongo Bongo and protects his Banana Hord from King K. Rool. Boomstick: His main attack his punching the sh*t out of his enemies. And trust me, he does it well as he's able to break solid steel, rock, etc. Wiz: His punch isn't the only thing. He also has a Coconut Gun which shoots...well, Coconuts...and a Rocket Barrel which allows him to fly. Boomstick: DK is also pretty durable, having been able to take hits from Mario and crash-landing in a rocket. He also handels explosions well, too. Wiz: One of his best atributes is his adaptibility. He's able to adapt to pretty much any enviorment and use it to his advantage when punching doesn't work. Boomstick: But as you can imagen, that doesn't happen very oftain. Wiz: But when he's in REAL trouble, he activates the Strong Kong, a ability which makes him invincable for a short time. It allows him to skake off pretty much any type of damage. Boomstick: DK has pulled off some insane sh*t, but the craziest is when he punched to Moon so hard it crashed onto Earth, crushed a Volcano, and only got a hand-ach which he shook off pretty quickly! That is awesome! Wiz: Granted, the Moon was MUCH smaller then ours, but still impressive none the less. Boomstick: However, Donkey Kong has a few weaknesses. For one thing, he's kind of dumb, with his name literaly meaning "Stupid Ape". Strong Kong also doesn't last very long and DK is slow as f**k. Wiz: Still, if he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt. Boomstick: Really? (Donkey Kong: I shower you with Coconut Cream Pie!) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatiants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Donkey Kong was walking the streets in a City. He was trying to find his way back home after beating a Red animal thing with boxing gloves. Many heads turned and looked at DK as he walked by. Just then, a man steped in front of him. ???: Arn't you suposed to be in a Zoo or something? It was Saitama, the "Hero for Fun". He was heading home with his grossarys when he spotted DK. He hen walked over to confront him. DK: *Monkey Noises* Saitama: Alright, I'll call the Zoo- Suddenly Donkey Kong slammed his hand onto the ground right in front of the Caped Baldy. He was not happy that he was being called a Zoo animal. Saitama didn't flinch-he knew that it would end quickly. Saitama: So...we gonna fight? DK punched a wall. Saitama: Guess so. The Kong beat his chest then slammed his hands down on the Caped Baldy. However, Saitama disappeared right as DK's hands hit the floor. Confused, he looked around looking for his opponent. Suddenly Saitama appeared behind DK and punched his back. He used very little power, but it was enough to send DK into a wall. The Kong got back up and jumped at him. Saitama steped to the side and dodged Kong, then grabbed his foot and threw DK into the air. Thinking he finished him, Saitama started walking away. Saitama: Well, that was bor- He heard some noise. Saitama turned around to find Donkey Kong flying back on a Rocket-Barrel and aiming his Coconut Gun at him. DK shot a dozen Coconuts at his opponent. To be expected, most of them just bounced off Saitama. DK then jumped off of the Rocket Barrel as it hit the Caped Baldy, causing a massive explosion. As the dust cleared, however, the Hero for Fun was just standing there without a scratch. DK: *Confused monkey noise* Saitama: Was that the best you had? If not, give me your best. Donkey Kong, gritting his teeth, decided to go full-out on this guy. He ran up to him and gave him a headbutt, then stated throwing kicks, punches, and more headbutts at him. He finished it by throwing Saitama onto the ground and slamming his hands on him like a drum. When DK was done, he stepped back...only to find Saitama get back up, once again, without a scratch. REALLY peeved of, the Kong pulled out a barrel and broke it, giving him the Strong Kong ability. Just as he did so Saitama threw a punch at DK. To Saitama's surprise, it did nothing. Both grinned. Saitama: Finally... DK: *Angry Monkey Noises* Both suddenly started throwing punches at each other, each punch doing no harm to them. In fact it was making a crater in the floor below them. While fighting Saitama considered using a Serious Punch, but didn't because he knew it would be overkill. They kept it up until they stopped. The crater they made was now close to 20-Feet deep. Saitama looked at DK and saw that the Strong Kong form had stopped. He also noticed that Donkey Kong was running away. With a mighty leap the Caped Baldy landed in front of the Ape. Saitama then punched DK in the face, blowing him to bits. K.O!!! Saitama looked around and saw the destruction he and his opponent had made. He grinned. Saitama: Nice fight. Results *Saitama and Genos where returning home while telling him what happened. *King K. Rool attempts to steal the Bananas only for Mario to take him down. Boomstick: Ouch. Wiz: Saitama pretty much had every advantage in this fight. He was stronger, faster, smarter, more intelegant, and was more unpredictable. Boomstick: All DK had was adaptibility and expereance. "But wait!!!" I hear you say. "DK punched the Moon out of Orbit!!" Wiz: Easy answer for that: by doing simple calculations, it seems that Moon is much smaller then ours. Plus, I don't think DK is dumb enough to do that to Saitama. Boomstick: Guess you could say this fight was "Bananas"! Wiz: The winner is Saitama. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Mario Vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles